Sparks
by The Whisperer Girl
Summary: Bella has a cousin, she hasnt seen him for 12 years what happens when an accident brings him to her and she gets dragged into the mixed up world of magic...    Neville/Bella,  Harry/Leah,  Luna/Jacob
1. The beginning of an end

**MY FIRST CROSSOVER OK GUYS WHEN YOU READ THIS STORY REMEMBER I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST ANYONE I THEESE BOOKS ANYWAYS SO MY FIRST CROSSOVER I CANT WAIT BTW THEY MIGHT BE OOC 4 YEAR OF HOGWARTS IS SET IN THE HOLIDAYS **

BELLAPOV

This morning when I woke up, I couldn't help it, my eyes wandered across the room to the picture on the wall; it was a picture of me when I was a five year old. I wasn't alone, in it as well was two five year old boys one was tan, had black hair that went just below his ears and a cheesy grin on his face he was unmistakably my best friend, Jacob Black.

On the other side of me was my cousin he had jet black hair, broken glasses and a sparkle in his eye, my uncle had only taken the picture because he liked me and Jacob.

I heard a thud outside and in a matter of seconds Jacob was in my bedroom.

"You're looking at the photo again Bells" Jacob said in a understanding voice.

"I can't help it Jake I miss him" I whispered

"I miss haz to Bells" he took a breath "besides Bells he only came down for that one year"

I sighed I knew Jake missed him as well

"Any way bells bonfire my house tonight I won't take no for a friken answer" he said

I laughed and thought about it for a second

"And beside it will give you a chance to stop thinking of the leech" he said slowly, I shuddered thinking of what happened

_~FLASHBACK~_

_I was walking through the woods with the wolves watching me; they had to watch me when I walked through the woods, Victoria was still on the loose, I heard someone moaning in pleasure and I couldn't help but walk into right were the moans where coming from, I saw my boyfriend Edward Cullen in committed threesome with a strawberry blonde named Tanya and Victoria they were all naked and were all in different positions on each other and Edward wasn't doing anything to stop them in fact he was kissing Tanya I gasped and they saw me_

"_hahaha you honestly thought he would choose you over two gorgeous vampires" Victoria and Tanya sneered in usion_

"_Bella I'm sorry love, you just didn't turn me on" he said looking like he wasn't sorry at all,_

"_just don't Edward" I said pausing trying to hold in my tears" I wish the influenza did get you" I whispered as I stormed of _

_~ END FLASHBACK~_

Leah and Jake had been my bestfriends since then; tho I did talk to Emmet Jasper and Alice, they are good people even Leah and Jake say so.

I've never had much luck with love

HARRYPOV

I watch as my adopted sister brushed her hair, I didn't live with the Dursleys any more, they kicked me out ,Xenopolis Lovegood took me in .

"Harry what was that" she said with fear in her voice,

"Nothing" I said as I had never heard it,

"Probably nargles" said Luna ,

"mmmm" said harry,

This time harry had heard it,

"Luna that's not nargles" I whispered,

Xenopolis ran into the room ,

"Luna, Harry, you will have to pack FAST NOW!" he screamed he obviously looked scared we grabbed our wands, and started to pack using magic **(IN MY STORY THERE IS NO LAW AGAINST UNDERAGE MAGIC)**

"APPARATE" he yelled hugging Luna and ruffling my hair

Just as we apparated I saw death eater storm into the room and take Xeno

I looked at the sign were we apparated Forks Washington this will be interesting

EDWARDPOV

Sucked in for Bella I never loved her it was always Tanya and Victoria

EMMETPOV

I hate my brother

LUNAPOV

"Beautiful moon tonight hey harry" I said looking up at the orb

"Mmm" said Harry as he made a two story house appear **(picture on my profile)**

"It's huge Harry" I said amazed

"Its way bigger on the inside the bedrooms are about as big as a cemetery"

"It's a mansion" I said amazed

"I figured that Luna" said Harry

"I hope there's no Nargles or Wackspurts "I said

Harry chuckled

"No but there might be other things" he whispered, I wandered my eyes to where he was staring, and there stood a giant wolf, it growled in arining.

"We come in peace "I said slowly looking aound and seeing other wolves appear.

_**I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT IT IS THE ONLY THING I COULD THINK OF BTW I ONT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER OF ANY STORY UNTIL I GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEW**_


	2. Wolves,Wizards and Wine

**Hey everyone its me again im sorry I haven't updated in a while I have ad ome troubles and if u wanna know about the pm me any way on with the chapter.**

Chappi 2

JAKEPOV

Who are they- Brady

I don't know

Dibs on the blonde one she is so sexy and that ass DAMN-Paul

For some reason that makes me want to rip his throat out.

Hey mate that's not fair-Paul

Invasion of personal privacy much man?

Ur minds so easy to get into Jake ur weak-Paul

PHASE BOYS NOW-Sam

Fine- Paul & me

I phased and found the shorts that i left here earlier, before these two showed up we where going to go cliff diving, and all agreed to meet up here.

I walked out in the clearing to here cheek from the boy, and then it happened the thing I'd been dreading most.

LUNAPOV

We were surrounded by burshlaps strange giant wolves who pray on humans.

Even though my strange way of dressing had calmed down, I never fully understood why people said I speak weird.

We finally after much arguing from me and Harry, tripping over a few rocks and roots we finally came to a meadow.

It was an ok meadow the Hogwarts forbidden forest was way better looking, but I could see the nargles flying around everywhere, I looked around the burshlaps had left. What in the world is going on here.

"Harry there gone" I whispered

"I know Lu but they'll be back so don't move a muscle"

"Do you think burshlaps are harmless Harry"

"What in the world is a burshlap"

Said deep voice

I looked up there was this tanned muscled man looking back at me.

I stood up and hugged him

"oh thank merl... I mean god that you came" I said happily " the burshlaps they would've killed us"

He looked confused

"I am Sam Uley I am the Alpha of our pack... Who and what are you" said the man sternly.

I let go and took a step back, and stared up at this man's face. Pack? Alpha? An then it snapped just as Harry said something.

"humans but that can mean anything in a world like ours can't it, it's clear enough if I say sir with highest respects for your kind what are you?"

Sam Uley looked confused, but as the expression appeared 2 seconds later it disappeared and was replaced with a blank look.

" we saw your house appear and you were holding sticks" said Sam Uley "that point towards magic"

"well mister Uley there are three options one I'm a really fast builder two that house has always been there and three your idea about magic"

I laughed and Sam glared at me, but at that moment a boy walked out and our eyes met.

I heard another voice say " hey no fair man I said dibs" but that didn't matter anymore. If I was a wizard then this was magic.

**Meanwhile in forks**

BELLAPOV

I wake up and look at the clock 3:00 pm, I have basically slept the whole day.

I feel all tingly it's not a good thing when that happens.

It meant the thing that I try to hide breaks out, my hands fly down to my stomach, maybe I can vomit this thing out.

I walk to the bathroom looking around to see what I could use. My bathroom looked atrocious.

"Dirty little slut" I say to myself "no wonder he didn't want you"

I pull out draws and line up the items that I have found, a spoon, a razor, a piece of broken mirror and some alcohol... It will take the pain away.

I sigh as I press the razor into my skin. I am nothing but a monster.

**SO here's chappie 2 I hope it was ok I was half asleep when I wrote it so if u liked it review id love to here from you and I'm going to give special questions out for someone's chance to be a character in the story 3 **


	3. Bonfires

ALICEPOV

I see a girl, short.

And a boy .

I hear a crack.

A woman appears.

She is quite pales with wild black hair.

She is holding heads.

One of a boy with red hair.

And a girl brunette.

She laughs at the childrens shocked faces.

And sends red light at them.

I hear them scream.

I watch her torture them.

And say strange words.

And a snake to the sky.

2 words flash.

DEATH EATER.

"Ali, Ali hello" I hear Jaspers voice

"the children" I yell " we must protect them"

"Darl calm down" he coos

" I can't the children, they need

me"

"Darl, what happened"

I zoned out as I explained my vision, I made a promise to myself just then.

I would find these children and protect them myself.

JAKEPOV

Walking to the bonfire our eyes never broke contact, a few smiles here and there, but all I could see was her she was my sun pulling me towards her.I was mercury orbiting her willing to do all I could, never to say no.

She finally broke the contact and turned around looking for her companion, when she found him she took his hand and smiled.

A pained whimper escaped my lips and they looked at me weird.

"Sam Uley my name is Harry by the way" said the boy with the glasses to Sam.

"really I thought it was stubborn" said Sam with a shit eating grin on his face.

Jarred and Paul burst out laughing, then they where joined by Brady the Colin soon all the pack where Harry and the girl.

"Sammy boy you should really keep the comebacks to yourself" said Jared.

"agreed" chorused Harry "leave them to me"

I could have sworn i saw Sam go red, for a second or two of course.

"back to our topic" said Kendall a new boy in our pack. The only blonde one in our pack."what are you"

"I would have thought you would've guess by now" said the girl.

"hahahaha wolves run fast but are really slow" said Harry

After about 20 seconds Paul responded.

"who you calling slow"

"you" said Harry "plus that took a long time for you to answer"

Then Harry went over and knocked on Paul's head, a very big risk.

"see empty.. No brain no pain" Harry laughed out walking back to the girl.

Paul's eyes went red as he lunged at Harry, transforming into a wolf half way, Harry smiled cockily.

And just as Paul was about to hit Harry, he was flung backwards onto Sam .

Paul changed back to a human, the girl covered her eyes.

"what the fuck" said Paul " how did I turn back into a human"

"wizards are amazing with that talent Paul" said Harry " plus can you stop referring to Luna a the girl it's very annoying"

We all looked at each other.

"and yes I put a spell on you so I can read your minds"

"Harry!" said Luna "we agreed we would never hurt animals especially dogs they repel gordlees"

We all looked clueless.

" hahaha you think I'm crazy" said Luna

I couldn't help it, I blurted out.

"I don't"

"wells that's a first"she giggled

Suddenly to ruin the moment, a huge crash sounded from the house.

"god not again" said Seth

"what's happening" said Luna

"our friend she is kinda going through that timer month again" Brady said awkwardly "so she can't phase, and when she can't phase" said Brady

Another crash sounded.

"that happens?" said Harry

"bingo"said all the pack

Luna started to walk to the house.

"what are you doing? Are you crazy? Suicidal? " yelled Seth.

"maybe" Luna said back "but a woman needs another woman when this happens"

We all watched her as she walked inside, and a moment later the crashing stopped.

Then Leah came out smiling followed by Luna, not a scratch on her.

"are you a god" said Jared

"nah" said Luna

" you can be mine anytime" said Paul she raised an eyebrow and then blushed bright red, looking at a nearby bird still blushing.

I stared at Paul and I growled. and Paul backed off, then I realized what everyone was looking at... Paul's penis.

"put some clothes on you big baboon you scaring the children with that twisted thing you call a dick" said Leah

"seriously no one wants to see that cover up before I magic it away" said Harry

Harry and Leah highfived then looked at each other. And the wouldn't stop.

"two in one!" said Kendall

We started to head over to the bonfire,this was going to be fun.

BELLAPOV

I always enjoy driving up the road to lapush the trees make me feel relaxed, even after what just happened.

It hurts when I keep it in like that, and the only thing that I can do to help it is drink drink drink and cut cut cut.

But I don't want that, I don't want to be special. I saw what happened to Ari I dint want that.

I need help maybe...

As the track goes rocky I can see the fire crackling away, there's two new faces there as I grow closer.

I park across the road and jump out ready to sit next to Jake, but as I grow nearer I look In the eyes of the young boy sitting next to Leah.

I almost faint.

"Harry James Potter" I whisper

"Bella Marie Ariana Swan" he whispers back.

"Haza?" says Jacob

"Jacob" he says back.

Ok it's final ... I faint

HARRYPOV

I watch Bella faint.

"Bells" I say shaking her.

"oh my god I don't know how I dent recognize you man" said Jacob

"it's been 12 years Jake of course we didn't recognize me" I say fanning Bella " I mean you've gotten tall"

"wolf gene hahahah"

"am I missing something" says sam

"yes I am Harry James Potter" I laugh out "Bells here is my cousin"

"wow" says Leah "that's so good that after 12 years you get to meet each other again"

All the rest of the people look at her.

"what I can be sensitive" said Leah with a pissed expression.

"and there the sense goes" whispers Colin

Leans face turns red, she picks up Colin and throws him into a pile of firewood.

"pretty and strong" I say

Leah started to blush. As Billy and two other men walk out and sit on logs, Billy sees me and his eyes go wide.

And then... Hell broke loose

Billy notices Bella on the ground.

"OK NOW WHO DID THIS TO HER" he screamed

PPOV

"OK NOW WHO DID THIS TO HER" Billy screams

I don't blame him, Bella's like his daughter.

"IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT PAUL" he yelled accusingly

"not cool man I would never harm leech lover over here even if she and the blood sucker made demon spawn on my bed" I said trying to keep my cool.

"I'm fine, an offended, but let's get onto the legends" Bella said sitting up.

LPOV

I sit watching this mysterious man tell us all of the legends, I find myself drawn into his mystifying voice.

The imprinting legend was my favorite, I can recite everything of it in my head.

Imprinting a rare, wonderful experience.

It is when, the wolf gazes into the eyes of his one soulmate, the one who will take away the pain.

He feels her pain, an if she where to die he would die along with her. Wolves can not live without their imprint.

She would be his gravity the only thing tying him to the earth.

He could be whatever for her

A friend

A mentor

A lover

A father

A brother

Anything she desired

The wolf can not deny his imprints wishes.

I can feel I'm missing something here, I don't know what.

All of a sudden I hear a big crack.

I look around then I see her.

"HARRY POTTER"


	4. Ginny  Leahh OH MY!

**Hey guys it's me so here's the fourth chappie **

HPOV

"HARRY POTTER"

It was Ginny, oh shit.

"you waltz of somewhere, miss our day and Juno has been moaning for you three days straight" she said angrily

" um I can explain" I said

She locked her mouth with mine, putting her legs around my body, while trying to get her tongue.

That was until Leah ripped her of me.

"LISTEN BITCH" Leah screames "HE IS MY IMPRINT HE IS MINE! MINE!"

I stared at Leah, Imprint?

"hahaha you honestly expect that he would choose you over me" Ginny laughed " we have been dating for 3 years, no slut is going to ruin that"

"and what makes him yours" Leah says

"we have a kid together home wrecker" Ginny cackled

Leah looked torn.

"he's not mine physically" I reassured Leah "we adopted a Pygmy"

I stopped looked at Ginny.

"Ginny I can't be with you anymore, I can't deny the friction between be and Leah... And I don't want to"

Ginny huffed

"fine" she said "you and steroids girl can have Juno, see how he goes without his mom"

Ginny stormed of,

"imprint I'm your imprint" Harry asked

"yes" she said

The other wolves Bella and Luna where still taking in what happened with Ginny.

"well who wants muffins" asked Seth

And the rest of the night went smoothly.

GPOV

I stared him in the eyes

"Miss Weasly" he whispered "we have two thing in common, our exes have a dog problem"

I nodded

"and we want the wolves gone"

I nodded

"well here is my plan"

**Oooooh cliffy and guys I'm seeing whole lot of following and stuff but I would really appreciate if you could review 3 and heres a preview to a story im going to put up **

I was a girl he was a boy, the story goes on from there.

He broke my heart, I tried to move on, but every move I make reminds me of him.

Maybe it was fate, maybe it wasn't, I am too good for him. This is a tale of moving on

I was a boy, I was drunk, I made a mistake.

I broke her heart I watched as she tried to move on, I tried to prevent that.

This is a tale of how I try to win her back.

I am a boy, I am a girl this is our tale.

BPOV

My world is a never ending plain of darkness, my childhood, thinking I escaped this darkness. Fell in love, found him cheating. Broke my heart and I was pushed into water and not being able to come up for air.

His name was Paul, tall tanned dark hair; I was the blonde emo girl who people thought it was ok to scar. He told me I was amazing, he lied. And I am the one that has to suffer from his lies. But the problem is every time I try to move on I see is face and I die all over again.

I have old text books.

Mrs Bella Lahote

I was a fool back then, so simple minded I never knew in high school that the boy I loved would still be my lover


	5. The Kiss and the Vision

Hey GUYS :DDDD!

For a while I kind of gave up on this story, but this morning I woke up and in my emails there was a review from someone who read my story Dawn Elliot and it inspired me to write a very short update but still an okay one I guess so here we go ! Thank you for inspiring me :D

Chapter five

LunaPOV

As the last few embers of the bonfire flickered out and my body almost drifted off to sleep. A boy kissed my head, picked me up in his arms and carried me to an unknown bed. A very comfortable unknown bed might I add.

The light shine through a crack in the curtain straight onto my face, my eyes flickered open as I pondered where I was all I remember is arms around me carrying me somewhere.

I pulled myself up from the bed and realised I must be in a teenage boys room, walking down the hallway I looked around and stopped at a picture on the wall. In the picture there was a man staring lovingly at his wife, the husband was holding the hands of two little girls and there was a little boy playing in the mud.

"My family" said a voice behind me "or at least it was before mum died and Rachel and Rebecca moved away, now it's just me and dad"

"Oh" I whispered and turned around to see the amazing boy that I had met the night before "I'm very sorry Jacob"

He smiled and nodded taking my hand and leading me downstairs. I looked around all of these muggle utensils were very intriguing.

I sat and he sat across from me and passed me a huge plate of food, at that moment I realised how hungry I was.

As I scoffed down my meal very quickly he laughed.

"So I have something to tell you" he said eyes looking around nervously. "Do you remember the imprinting legend from last night?"

I nodded.

"Well I kind of imprinted on you"

My eyes softened and swallowed my food, I looked down at my plate.

"Jake I..."

He put his finger to my lips.

"Shhhh" he said pulling me up from my seat and close into his embrace.

He pressed his lips to mine and I melted into his kiss, my hands moving up into his dark hair and pulling him in close. The electricity was amazing i craved it,then I realised what I was doing and pushed him away.

He got up and walked towards me.

"Jake stop!"

"Why you seemed to enjoy it" he said taking my hand.

"No I mean I did I mean I HAVE A BOYFRIEND"

His hand escaped mine as he stepped back. I watched in pain as his hopes shattered. I turned around and ran out the front door.

AlicePov

I can't control when my visions come, but today was important I needed to find these kids before time ran out.

"Names Alice I need names!"

"Jasper I'm trying!"

My vision went blurry for a second before I saw a boy with Bella and the wolves

"We need to see Bella as fast as possible" I yelled as I sprinted out the door.

HarryPov

"Bella!"

An unknown voice screamed as they pounced on my cousin, disturbing our lunch. She turned and looked at me and I could already tell... Vampire.

"You!" She yelled pointing at me.

"What the fuck Alice?" Bella asked shocked.

"I had a vision Bella and it involved someone with contact to him" she whispered "a redhead boy and a brunette girl getting brutally murdered by a freak of a woman"

"Hermione and Ron" I realised "I need to find them!"

HermionePov

I turned around with a big smile on my face, and looked at him.

"I will always be safe from the death eaters when I'm with you Ron" I whispered pressing my lips to his.

We looked at the large dead snake on the ground, when Dumbledore gave us our mission to destroy all the hocruxes.I never thought I could do it without the snake was the last one and we had done it.

Now all we had to do was find Harry and destroy the bit inside him without killing him.

"Hermione I know this sounds weird but something is telling me to go to Washington"

I nodded taking his hand as we apparated.

Forks Washington. Nice.


End file.
